Silencio
by MookieRoo
Summary: ¿Qué es el silencio? Es una palabra, la peor de todas para este momento. Es una idea abstracta, un concepto; a la larga, una contradicción, un engaño… nada más una apariencia. Jade tiene un diálogo consigo misma sobre la pérdida de una amiga muy querida. ENGLISH VERSION ALSO AVAILABLE UNDER MY PROFILE.


**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious y sus personajes pertenecen a sus propietarios originales. Ningún intercambio de dinero se ha realizado a raíz de esta historia.**

**N/A Antes de iniciar quería aclarar que escribo con el punto de vista de Jade para evitar cualquier confusión ya que esto lo menciono muy muy avanzada la historia. Disfruten.**

* * *

"Silencio"…

…¿Qué es el silencio?

Cierro mis ojos… "el silencio no existe."

Es una palabra, la peor de todas para este momento. Es una idea abstracta, un concepto; a la larga, una contradicción, un engaño… nada más una apariencia.

El mundo a mi alrededor es lo más lejano al silencio. Escucho cada una de sus agitadas respiraciones, cómo el aire entra en un suspiro, a veces dos, y sale de sus bocas con un quejido. Imagino las lágrimas rodar por sus rostros hasta desprenderse de su piel y caer en un aparente silencio, pero yo escucho el impacto que hace contra sus ropas negras.

Trago saliva sonoramente sin poder evitarlo, y es que en momentos como este, es la única forma de calmar esa necesidad de tu cuerpo de dejar pasar eso que tienes atorado en la garganta, puedo sentir cada uno de los movimientos que mi lengua hace; baja ondulantemente por el piso de mi boca recogiendo la sustancia acuosa que empujará a mi faringe en el momento que tope mi paladar y aún así no se va, aquello que me molesta, que está ahí, esa incomodidad no desaparece.

Sigo con los ojos cerrados, invocando a ese silencio que no llega, lo deseo, deseo la paz que se supone trae consigo, pero no va a llegar. El silencio simplemente no existe.

La naturaleza del fondo no es silente, es clara y estridente. La brisa se da paso por las hojas de los árboles haciéndolas susurrar, quiero que se callen, quiero olvidarlas, pero su sonido es cada vez más fuerte e insoportable. Distantes puedo distinguir los cantos y aleteos de los pájaros; una contradicción más, ellos cantan, pían, van de aquí para allá, viven, ignorantes de lo mórbido de la situación. Su canto jamás sonaría a muerte y sin embargo eso es lo que nos reúne aquí hoy.

Aprieto mis ojos para mantenerlos cerrados, suplicando al silencio que se haga presente y me doy cuenta de que la expresión de mi cara grita con fuerza mi desesperación; la piel de mi frente se estira cambiando mis cejas de posición, el espacio entre ellas se abulta, mis párpados se arrugan y mis cachetes se mueven ligeramente hacia arriba; la tensión me alerta que es momento de regresar a la realidad.

La luz vuelve a entrar a mis ojos, lastimándolos por un leve momento mientras se contraen mis pupilas y se acomodan a la luminosidad del lugar; otra contradicción. Este debería ser un día negro, lluvioso, triste y frío, y aquí estamos todos acompañados por el más brillante sol, contemplando como esa caja de madera que la contiene baja lentamente a un túnel sin salida…

…Es una trampa.

"¡Cat, sal de ahí, por favor!"

Siento mis lágrimas salir finalmente, mis ojos nublados me impiden ver los rostros de nuestros amigos mientras se abrazan unos a otros, sólo veo sombras, masas de cuerpos vestidos de negro unirse, ser una misma en el dolor. Es real, ya no estás más aquí.

Unos hombres sin tino y con prisa empiezan a llenar ese hueco con tierra, mientras tu mamá grita por ti; tu papá la abraza sosteniéndola para evitar que se lance sobre tu tumba, conteniendo su propio dolor.

No puedo más, debo salir de aquí. Que derecho tengo yo de sufrir más que ellos, tú eras su vida, su hija, su más profundo amor.

Camino deprisa, siento ahogarme, necesito aire, en este campo abierto en donde el espacio abunda, necesito más aire; no puedo respirar, no puedo… no puedo dejarte aquí.

Me detengo y caigo sobre el camino empedrado tratando de recuperar lo poco que me queda de mi propia vida.

Mi llanto se duplica en lo que consigo retomar el ritmo de mi respiración. La mano de Tori me abraza por el cuello y vuelvo a perderme en mis agonía, también es la suya; Cat se fue. Ambas permanecemos ahí encontrando un consuelo mutuo sin cruzar una palabra, envueltas en el dolor, en el desconsuelo, pero jamás en el silencio.

Andre y Beck nos ayudan a levantarnos desprendiendo cada centímetro de nuestro repentino vínculo hasta que únicamente los meñiques nos mantienen unidas. No quiero dejarla ir, no quiero separarme de Tori; ella es la única que me entiende. Cat nos amaba a las dos. Su mejor amiga y su novia finalmente encontrando una razón para dejar las riñas atrás, todo por lo que Cat luchó por tanto tiempo, lo encontramos en un gesto mínimo; dos dedos entrelazados sosteniéndose como si la vida dependiera de ello.

—Vamos te llevo a casa —dice Beck, yo nada más asiento sin poder mirarla, mientras el enlace se pierde; sólo quiero llegar al silencio de mi casa y recostarme, abrazar la jirafa violeta que yace sobre mi almohada y dejar de existir.

El camino es callado, nuestros labios se resisten a emitir sonido, debo decir que aprecio su silencio; la radio que nos acompaña comienza a tocar una melodía conocida, precisamente una de las favoritas de Cat. El primer instinto de Beck es apagar la música, otro gesto que agradezco; pasará mucho tiempo hasta que pueda o quiera volver a escuchar algo que no sea el silencio.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres estar sola? —pregunta mi novio preocupado.

—Si, no te preocupes y gracias por traerme —respondo mientras salgo y cierro la puerta suavemente, evitando un ruido más. Regreso a verlo y el vira el rostro con un gesto de tristeza, enciende el motor y se encamina a su siguiente destino.

Entro a casa con pesadez, voy directo a la cocina por un vaso de agua y lo termino completamente, el frío líquido calma mi ansiedad por unos segundos. Me apoyo frente al mostrador y diviso a unos niños jugando a lo lejos, sus gritos vívidos llenan el lugar y se transforman en fantasmas de Cat, en su voz, en su risa, en su juguetona actitud; no quiero pensar en que ya no está aquí, en que ya no la tendré invadiendo mi espacio con sus locuras.

Necesito dormir.

Subo las escaleras derramando, en cada escalón, gotas de otro vaso lleno de agua, mi mano torpe que no deja de temblar. Mis pasos hacen eco dentro de esta casa vacía, me quito los zapatos en medio corredor, nada importa sólo quiero acallar el mundo, encontrar un poco de paz, abrazar ese peluche que mi mejor amiga olvidó la última vez que se quedó a dormir… ese peluche que ahora Tori abraza con desesperación mientras llora con sus piernas recogidas en mi sillón.

Reposo el vaso de agua en la mesa junto al mismo y la ayudo a levantarse. Ella me mira y toma mi mano, cierra sus ojos y me acoge en un abrazo fuerte, el recuerdo de nuestra conexión en medio de ambas, su afelpada nariz acariciando nuestros cuellos. Huele a Cat.

Lloramos ruidosamente, nuestras quejas al fin encuentran un oído que las comprende. Dejamos la frustración en nuestros hombros, mojando las oscuras vestimentas que nos acompañan en el luto. Su agarre es fuerte, el mío también, pero ningún dolor ahora se compara con la partida de la mujer a la que ambas amábamos más que a nada en este mundo.

"¡No quiero dejarla ir!" Y es que en sus brazos encuentro paz, la única que he podido tener desde que ocurrió el accidente y… no quiero perderla, no quiero que se vaya y justamente se lleve lo único que me queda de mi pequeña amiga. Pero como todo, nuestro abrazo termina, nos separamos… ella aún con la jirafa en las manos, observándola por una última vez.

—A Cat le hubiera gustado que tú la tengas —dice sin mirarme, no se quiere ir sin ella, pero entiende que es lo único que me queda—. Disculpa si vine así, sin avisar y entré a tu cuarto… lo siento, yo…

—Gracias por la Jirabarney… y no necesitas avisar para venir, si quieres pasar y abrazarla un rato, hazlo —digo acercándome a la cama y recostándome, no tengo voluntad para algo más.

—¿Te molesta si me quedo un rato y lo hago ahora?

Niego con un movimiento ligero y le hago espacio a mi lado, debe estar tan agotada de todo como yo.

Se acomoda y me mira, tan sólo lo suficiente para perder nuevamente la compostura.

—Se fue Jade… no vuelve más —dice entre sollozos, dejando salir una hila de lágrimas que parece no tener fin.

La acerco a mi cuerpo con mi brazo y junto nuestras frentes acompañándola en su pesar.

—Ssshhh… lo sé… lo sé.

El silencio no existe, la paz en el luto desaparece, también la cordura y la lógica. Mi no amiga, la novia de mi mejor aliada en la vida ahora me besa sin contenerse y yo le respondo de la misma manera, somos nuestro mutuo consuelo, las únicas que entendemos finalmente que lo único que nos queda ahora somos nosotras y el dolor empieza a subsanar, sus caricias apaciguan mi angustia, su tibia piel me recuerda que aún estoy viva. Es enfermo pero imagino que sus besos, un día, fueron de Cat y eso me consuela, porque a pesar de todo, en este confuso acto, nos tenemos la una a la otra. Me siento capaz de ver el final de todo esto. El silencio no existe, pero finalmente siento paz.

* * *

**N/A** Esta idea venía rondándome por un rato ya pero no terminaba de impregnarse en las letras, creo que todavía podría darle más trabajo, pero no es lo único que quiero hacer, y tener tantas cosas en la cabeza no ayuda en terminar el resto. Así que decidí darle fin.

La canción que me inspiró a esto es: Tether de CHVRCHES, si quieren oírla por ahí la encuentran en YouTube. La letra habla de finales, no necesariamente tan trágicos como este, las despedidas y los nuevos inicios. Lo que más me gusta de esta canción y algo que quería transmitir es eso, la canción empieza suave, lenta y hay un momento de un leve silencio musical antes de que cambie completamente a un ritmo desinhibido y loco, es el momento en que sientes que puedes ver adelante, puedes ver algo más allá del dolor y la angustia. Espero haberlo transmitido, sino azótenme con un review diciendo algo como: _anda a estudiar carpintería que de escritora amateur mueres de hambre_, o algo así.

Nos estamos leyendo. ¡ADIOR!


End file.
